


Beautiful Stranger

by malec_saphael_forever



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Hot meeting, Hot raphael, M/M, Raphael maybe a vampire, Raphael sexy af, Simon is human, pretty short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_saphael_forever/pseuds/malec_saphael_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon goes to a party and meets a stranger who takes his breath away! We obviously know who this stranger is. Just a short story. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic so please help me out. Please leave comments or kudos to let me know you liked it or not. Hope you enjoy. This is set in a AU where no Shadowhunters exist and maybe there are vampires. But Simon is oblivious. And lastly Simon is in college.

* * *

 

**Beautiful Stranger**

I had always been an awkward boy, zero social skills, weird fashion sense, atleast according to other people I always wore whatever I liked and felt comfortable in. It was ok with me when people called me a nerd, it hardly mattered. The only thing that mattered was what Clary thought of me. Clary was my Best Friend since forever and I had a not so mild crush on her. She was the only person in the world I was absolutely comfortable with, she made me feel special by her constant appreciation of my presence itself. It was more than anything anyone had done for me. We would always hang out together, just the two of us in our happy paradise. But ever since Clary started studying at her art school, things have changed slightly, for the worse. She is busy all the time with her various assignments so we have started hanging out less together. Whenever we do hangout, she just can't stop talking about her new art teacher Jace. Frankly Jace seems like a selfish asshole to me, I mean sure he cares about Clary but I imagine him to be the kind of guy who bully kids at school by stealing their lunch, tearing their comics, locking them in bathroom stalls. I shouldn't get carried away but it's just bad memories. Sigh. So yeah Clary, the sunshine that brightens my life isn't there anymore leaving me with these dangerous thoughts of the way deadpool could die or how he will resurrect after he is killed etc etc. But my mom just won't leave me alone she wants me to go out somewhere so I let Maureen drag to me to some party that she says is 'absolutely fantastic' and that will have a really nice crowd. As soon as we arrive at the party she is whisked away by her Boyfriend. She gives me an apologetic glance before disappearing in the mess of bodies. So yeah here I am now standing near a wall where the least amount of people are making out, holding a weird tasting drink which is 100% alcoholic and I don't plan on drinking, in my deadpool tshirt feeling totally out of place and thinking back to how I reached here in the first place. The people here are dressed so immaculately as if they are movie stars and all the people are just so pretty like naturally and not fake makeup pretty. I wonder how Maureen even knew of this place. There is a group of people who are making the most noise and dominating the party. They were playing a drinking game sometime back and now are dancing like its the end of the world, like really really dirty dancing. It's basically like sex on the dance floor. Ever since I found this pious wall, easily the place where the least number of couples are present, I have been looking at that group. They are not making it easy for me to look anywhere else either so no blame on me plus I don't have anything else to do until Maureen comes back so I continue watching them. One guy in particular has got me hooked. I just can't look away from him. He is so good looking, like really hot and well dressed. He is looking absolutely killer in all black ensemble with some red patch on his jacket. Every move he makes is just so gracious and natural. Easily he is the best Dancer in the party, I so wish I could dance like that a I manage is some steps that end up looking weird because of my clumsiness. His face is so gorgeous, angular and just perfect. He is not that far so I can make out some details as well. But I wish he was more near, dancing with me, staring in my eyes as our bodies sway to the music blaring in the speakers, us jammed in between so many bodies that there is hardly any space in between us. Oh woah wait, I am getting way too carried away with this. I cover my eyes with my hands. Remember Simon who you are, I mean look at him he would never date someone like me, he won't even pay me a second glance. With all these thoughts I think of retiring for the night and glance one last time to see in his direction, but he is nowhere to be seen. Well now I can truly do nothing so I head out, as soon as I walk outside the door I crash into something, it's something hard and soft at the same time, that something is someone's chest. Immediately I start apologising, continuously muttering sorry while I glance towards their face and look at the same beautiful face staring back at me. My breath catches in my throat and I lose my voice. We just stare at each other for some time, me trying to find my voice and him looking at me with a bemused expression. Then he steps towards me and starts leaning in. All the can think is now our noses are touching and I really want to close the gap between us and kiss him. But he leans near my ear and whispers,"Usted es tan lindo tan cerca , quiero sentir el sabor dulce muchacho tan mal." Then all of a sudden he is gone along with his body heat radiating after the vigorous dancing. He is standing at least two steps away from me and raises one of his perfect eyebrows at me expecting me to say something. But all I can do is try to form proper words and try to tell him that I didn't understand a single word he said and ask him what he meant and what language is it, a thousand questions roaring in my mind. Finally when i speak the words that escape my mouth are,"I..I d...d understand Hot." I so want to kill myself right now because usually I can't stop talking and here I am unable to form a proper sentence in front of this beautiful man. The man then speaks up saying with all seriousness,"It's rude to stare you know. If you wanted to dance you should have joined me." And with that he goes back into the party while I stand there, rooted to the place when finally Maureen finds me. She keeps on apologising for leaving me alone and I say it's alright because that is how I got to meet the beautiful stranger. Finally I settle in bed with the welcome dreams about him and a smile on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> The Spanish might me little weird because I used Google translate.
> 
> Usted es tan lindo tan cerca , quiero sentir el sabor dulce muchacho tan mal - You are so cute this close, I want to taste you so badly sweet boy.
> 
> Contact me on tumblr! Its [Here ](http://t-ryukraven.tumblr.com/post/145206901362) and you can check out my sideblog [here](http://shadowhunterships.tumblr.com/) for more saphael awesomeness!  
> Ciao!


End file.
